A Different Kind of Grounder
by RhythmicSound
Summary: Avia didn't know what to expect when a sky person got captured and dragged back to her camp. All she wanted to do was help him while her people tortured him and that is exactly what she did. Murphy/OC


**I have no idea where I am going with this, but I love Murphy and seeing as there isn't many Murphy/OC fanfictions out there I made this one!**

**I hope you like it! Please Review and constructive criticisms is always loved.**

**Heads up I am also dyslexic so if anything is wrong please tell me and I will change it.**

**Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

The scream from the sky person echoed around the camp and with each scream the local healer flinched. She was use to the beatings her people got when they disobeyed the commander but no-one ever screamed like that. Avia took a deep breath and ignored the screams. She couldn't do anything about it, when Anya had her mind set on something you could never change it so she continued on with her shifts of healing the elderly and sick.

As she was finishing her shifts for the day, she notice the boy being dragged into one of the cells. He was weak that was obvious and the blood that covered him was drying up but there still was enough blood trailing behind that worried the young healer. She would never allow him to die by bleeding out and seeing as he wasn't dead yet that meant he was alive for some reason.

Turning back around she walked to the main building that was set up for the commander and her guards.

"I need to speak to the commander." She told the two guards standing at the entrance, who simply glared before moving out of the way allowing her to walk up to the commander. She bowed to her and waited until she knew it was safe to speak.

"Anya, the Sky person you brought back. He is bleeding out and could die." It was a long shot asking her, but if she didn't ask she would never know."I am asking to go and take a look at his wounds."

"His people invaded our land. Why should I allow you treat his wounds."

"You could use him, you want information about his people? You could use him to get closer to them." At this moment she would say anything to get to him, she didn't even know the guy but she didn't believe it was right for him to die.

She stayed quiet while Anya thought it over. "You have half an hour before the guards come and get you."

Thank her, she left the room and quickly hurried to the cage she knew the boy was in a walked in closing the door behind her as her eyes travelled over the form of the boy. He was still the only movement was from the rising and falling of his chest. His eyes fixated on a corner of the cage.

"I'm Avia, I'm going to look over your wounds." She announced as she sat down in front of him but of course got no reaction out of him. Rummaging through her satchels,she found a water skin and held it out to the boy but all he could do was stare at it.

"You need to drink." Sighing she took a gulp from it before holding it out to him to prove it wasn't poison and it must of done the trick as he began to drink what was left in it. As he did so she pulled out a empty bowl and another water skin in which she filled the bowl with water.

"If you will allow it…" She began before she was cut off by the boy.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You don't deserve the way my people have been treating you." She simply reply as she wiped away the dry blood from his face.

As the his face was cleaned up, she finally took notice on his looks. He had amazing green eyes, that in some light even looked blue. He looked nothing like the men in her village but she couldn't help but be strangely attracted to him but she pushed that thought aside as she checked over his wounds.

"I need you to remove your shirt, I need to see if you have any bruises or broken ribs."

He was quiet once again and just stared at her. He didn't trust her, and she didn't blame him what her people did was horrifying and was something that she was against but it was what she had grown up with, this was the only home she knows and couldn't go against them.

It was a few quiet minutes before he began to struggle with his shirt and after a few more minutes of him struggling she moved over and helped him. He didn't look pleased with her helping but didn't push her away when she pulled the shirt over his head.

She looked over his wounds and if she wasn't use to it, she would have flinched from the wounds that covered his skin. The wound had already began to blisted, getting out a small bottle of paste, she squeezed it out onto her hand.

"This is going to sting, but it will help with any infection and help calm the pain." At that she began to rub it into his wounds and he hissed out in pain and flinched away from her but she didn't stop as she worked on each wound and as soon as she was done she help put his top back on.

"I need you to drink this." She said passing him a small bottle of Echinacea oil. "It's to help with any extra pain you have."

He took the small bottle before sniffing it and gulping it back. She took the bottle back and gave him a small smile as she began to pack up her supplies.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on the wounds." She heard the door to the cell open and she knew that her thirty minutes where up, she gave him one last smile before following the guard out the cell with the door locking behind them.


End file.
